Rot Heftfig
by BoxOfGlitter
Summary: Loki desató el caos en el Midgard, y gracias a eso se creo una nueva raza. Una raza de cazadores que velan por los humanos. Las generaciones han pasado, todo parecía estar en calma, pero un nuevo peligro está al acecho, y esta vez los jóvenes deberán proteger el Midgard.
1. Prólogo

¡Dulces lunas! Estoy empezando a seguir los pasos de mis senpais, por eso traigo un nuevo fic. No se puede ser nadie en este fandom si no tienes veinte mil fics abiertos y una horda de fans clamando por tu cabeza :v

Tengo un personaje rp, y cuando escribí su historia [la cual se inspira en un libro] y se la pasé a TheKouSisters fue como "Esto va para FF"... ¡Y aquí estoy!

 **Todos los créditos por los personajes usados a ChinoMiko, exceptuando los Oc's.**

 **Este fic no se ambienta en el mundo de ChinoMimi, si en un universo totalmente creado por mi perversa e incansable mente, es más. Olvidad todo lo que conocíais sobre CDM pues aquí no vais a encontrar nada más que a los maromos, incluso sus apellidos han sido cambiado y algunos aspecto de su personalidad, aunque en esencia siguen siendo ellos.**

* * *

Desde tiempos antiguos la humanidad se ha visto acechada por todo tipo de criaturas, pero con el descenso de Loki al Midgard (la tierra creada por los Dioses y habitada por los humanos y otro seres) se desató la real tormenta.

Loki, enfadado con los otros Dioses por lo que creía una ofensa hacia su persona y cegado por la rabia y los celos convirtió a los Berserks, una raza de guerreros anteriormente creada por Odín y Heimdal, hombres fuertes y casi insensibles al dolor que combatían bajo un perfil psicótico y no se amedrentaban ante nada, en unas bestias sin corazón cuya misión era acabar con aquello que antes protegían. Los fuertes guerreros fueron infectados con una cepa creada por el anárquico Dios y se convirtieron en bestias que cambiaban de apariencia para devorar a sus víctimas.

Angustiados por el caos que se había desplegado en el Midgard los Dioses decidieron buscar una solución, y así Odín creo una nueva raza, esta vez con la ayuda de Freyja.

Con polvo y cenizas se les dio el cuerpo, mezclando la pasta con la sangre de los Dioses para evitar así que las tretas de Loki les afectaran. Fueron atribuidos con dones y habilidades: la velocidad de los Vanir, la capacidad de una rápida curación, la ferocidad de los Einherjar y las Valquirias y una fuerza mayor a los humanos, pero esto no fue todo. Los Dioses no iban a crear una raza que pudiese ser tan vulnerable.

Los Kynigós nacieron como recipientes, capaces de adoptar todo tipo de habilidades siempre y cuando tomaran los psychís de sus presas.

A las primeras creaciones se les instruyó, para que así estas pudiesen guiar a las futuras generaciones.

Los Dioses enseñaron a su nueva raza a separar el psychí del cuerpo, tomar el alma de su recipiente para así luego embotellarla y más tarde adquirir las habilidades de su víctima.

Y los milenios pasaron. Los Kynigós continuaron con la misión que les habían encomendado los Dioses y cazaron y exterminaron todas las razas que se cruzaban en su camino, sanguinarios, sin piedad.

Se auto proclamaron los dueños de los bosques, y todo aquel ser que entraba en ellos jamás conseguía salir.

* * *

En el año 1800 la primera sede fue construida.

A ojos de los humanos no era más que la gran construcción de una familia rica y prepotente, pero realmente era el hogar de aquella raza. Un lugar donde se impartían reuniones y se generaban disputas, donde se recopilaba información sobre todas las criaturas sobre la faz de la tierra y donde se entrenaba a los nuevos miembros.

Debido a una serie de incidente en años anteriores se decidió declarar un consejo, un alto círculo que controlaría al resto de miembros de la raza y les asignarían misiones, y así fue, cinco familias fueron elegidas como las altas esferas y formaron el Círculo.

Los designados fueron:

 **-Reynolds:** Una familia de origen inglés, anteriormente germano que abandonó Alemania para cazar en Bretaña. Amigos íntimos de los Märch. Los componentes de esta familia poseen un lenguaje social alto, educado y caballeroso.

Su rasgo distintivo es el pelo platino o blanco.

 _Componentes:_

 _•Emerick Reynolds [Padre]_

 _•Lysandro Reynolds [Hijo]_

 _•Rosalya Reynolds [Hija]_

 _•Rhaenys Reynolds [Hermana menor de Emerick]_

 _•Skylar Reynolds [Hija]_

 **-Anthrax:** Compuesta mayormente por sicarios y asesinos a sangre fría. Sus raíces se mezclaron con los Vanirs, por lo que hay bastantes híbridos que componen la familia.

Son manipuladores por naturaleza, así como ególatras y soberbios. Tienen facciones duras y altivas. La mayoría de los miembros poseen los ojos de un tono verde toxico o grises.

 _Componentes_

 _•Catherine Anthrax [Vanir, madre de Kim]_

 _•Duncan Anthax [Padre de Jade]_

 _•Jade Anthrax [Hijo]_

 _•Castiel Anthrax [Hijo]_

 _•Violeta Anthrax [Hija menor]_

 _•Kimberly Anthrax [Híbrida de Vanir, prima de Jade]_

 _•Desmera Anthrax [Hermana paterna de Castiel, Jade y Violeta]_

 _•Makeena Anthrax [Hija]_

 **-Schwarzschild:** Originarios de las costas escandinavas. Son grandes estrategas, de mentes brillantes, y la mayoría de los miembros poseen una gran belleza. Son seguros de si mismos y suelen conseguir lo que quieren. El rasgo distintivo de su familia es su cabellera rubia, aunque algunos miembros no lo poseen.

Detestan a los Anthrax por que siempre se interponen en su camino.

 _Componentes_

 _•Erik Schwarzschild [Padre]_

 _•Dimitry Schwarzschild [Hermano menor de Erik]_

 _•Nathaniel Schwarzschild [Hijo]_

 _•Ámber Schwarzschild [Hija]_

 _•Kentin Schwarzschild [Hijo]_

 **-Weigand:** Provienen de los bárbaros antiguos, los llamados vikingos, son bardos y poseen una gran musculatura. Tienden a ser muy bruscos, ellos siempre deben tener la razón. Son conquistadores natos y no toleran que les pisoteen.

Todos los miembros tienen cuerpos bien entrenados y en su mayoría suelen tener el cabello rojizo o negro y recogido en trenzas.

 _Componentes_

 _•Bjorn Weigand [Padre]_

 _•Lyria Weigand [Madre]_

 _•Armin Weigand [Hijo mayor]_

 _•Iris Weigand [Hija menor]_

• _Anyeline Weigand [Prima]_

 **-Märch:** Son originarios de Alemania, por sus venas hay sangre celta de cuando estos arribaron a aquel país. Acostumbran a vivir en el interior de los bosques. Las mujeres tiene una gran flexibilidad y suelen ser las dominantes en esta familia. Las Valquirias les bendijeron con más fuerza y poder, por lo que su resistencia al tomar psychís es mayor a la de los demás. Todos en ella tienen nombres de colores.

 _Componentes [Cupo completo]_

 _•Grannat Märch: [Abuela]_

 _•Cadmín Märch [Madre]_

 _•Alani Märch: [Hermana mayor]_

 _•Scarlett Märch: [Hermana menor]_

Con el paso de las generaciones los miembros más antiguos de las familias se han convertido en parte del Circulo. Ahora es su turno para guiar a los jóvenes, para entrenarlos.

Es el turno de los jóvenes de proteger el mundo.

* * *

CHAN CHAN

Aquí, poniéndole drama al asunto (?)

Para este fic tan solo buscaré cinco chicas, las cuales serán miembros de una de las familias de arriba, excepto las Märch, que están completas.

 **Pequeño aporte. Advertencia:** Por si no ha quedado claro los psychís son las almas de las criaturas que los personajes cazan. Las almas son embotelladas y luego el personaje adquiere las características de esa criatura.

 _Ejemplo:_ Si beben psychí de sirena obtendrán la capacidad de respirar bajo el agua, así como un leve control sobre las mareas y la posibilidad de que les salga cola de pez.

Recuerden antes de escribir la ficha que las características del personaje coincidan con la descripción de la familia, y cualquier duda no teman en avisarme o preguntarme. ¡Y ahora dicho esto les dejo las fichas!

 **¡Las fichas por PM por favor! No las aceptaré si las dejan en los reviews, me estresa.**

 **Ficha del personaje** (Rellénala con precaución)

•Nombre:

•Familia [Excepto la Märch, la que quieran]

•Apodo:

•Edad: [Entre 16 y 20 años]

•Descripción física: [Recuerden las características de la familia que han elegido]

•Carácter: [Suban y lean para refrescar memoria, pichonas]

•Psychí más usado: [Que raza suelen usar más para cazar. Si os da igual o no sabéis que poner dejadlo en blanco]

•Armas:

•Gustos:

•Disgustos:

•Miedos:

•Chico:

•Datos/ Extras:

¡Fin! No ha sido difícil eh. ¿Seguro que has rellenado bien la ficha? Pues adelante. Que venga con TataMiaw.

Las fichas que más me agraden o crea que casen con lo que tengo en mente obviamente será elegidas, y me pondré en contacto con vosotras para que me deis los últimos detalles.

Iré anotando las ganadoras en las lista de las familias.

¡Eso es todo! Que tengáis una buena noche.


	2. Granate 1

_Creo que no te quiero, solo quiero la imposibilidad de quererte como la mano izquierda enamorada del guante que vive en la derecha._

* * *

El eco de sus tacones hizo que todas las miradas se posaran en su figura una vez más.

Grannat caminaba con paso seguro hasta el centro de la sala, donde ya todos los miembros del alto círculo esperaban sentados.

Hizo un gesto con la cabeza, saludando a su buen amigo Emerick, un hombre apuesto con el que había compartido tanto malos como buenos momentos. Tenía siete, tal vez diez años más que ella, pero no los aparentaba. Ningún Kynigós adulto aparentaba su edad real. Ella misma tenía trescientos veintitrés y apenas aparentaba ser una señora de cuarenta.

Tomó asiento, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra y adoptó una expresión severa, aquella por la que era tan temida y respetada.

Se podía decir que Grannat era el miembro más joven del Círculo, sustituyendo a su madre Burgúine tras su trágica muerte a manos de un Berserk descontrolado. A pesar de haber sido convocada como miembro del Círculo a su poca edad y desconociendo todo aquel mundo, Grannat había demostrado ser mucho más madura de lo que se esperaba de ella, demostrando más seriedad y frialdad que muchos otros miembros del consejo, y por ello había ganado de inmediato una imponente reputación.

Emerick observó desde su lugar a su vieja amiga, vio como tensaba la mandíbula, demostrando la fiereza de siempre. Ella siempre había sido así, fría, impasible y cortante como una afilada espada, solo con sus más allegados se mostraba de manera amable, sobre todo con sus nietas. Él la había visto mimarlas y jugar con ellas, con ellas mostraba una faceta vulnerable y dulce que jamás nadie se habría imaginado que pudiese tener.

—¿Por qué está ella aquí? — Grannat hizo un gesto con la barbilla hacia el lado derecho de Emerick, señalando a la hermana menor de este, Rhaenys.

La joven había cumplido los veinte años hacía unos meses y su hermano había decidido que sería buena idea que le acompañara a una reunión, pues ella le sustituiría cuando él se jubilase, o en el peor de los casos, que muriera.

La aludida se puso tensa, como si le acabasen de reñir por una jugarreta que ella no había hecho, y se agarró al brazo de su hermano con incomodidad, mirándolo con sus grandes ojos violetas, buscando ayuda.

—Tranquila Grannat, ella está aquí para aprender.

—¿Te vas a retirar? — inquirió con voz dura Grannat.

Emerick la observó, tratando de descifrar sus pensamientos bajo aquella firme máscara.

—No— dijo finalmente, viento un atisbo de alivio en su amiga —Pero quiero que esté preparada en el caso de que me pase algo o…

—Mueras— le cortó con frialdad.

—Sí— aceptó Emerick algo cansado y con una expresión que gritaba perdón—En el caso de que muera.

—Tal vez yo debería traer también a Dimitry— comentó en voz alta Erik Schwarzschild con su suave acento escandinavo mientras se rascaba la barba de cinco días.

Rhaenys giró involuntariamente la cabeza hacia Erik ante la simple mención de Dimitry.

En su pelo rubio, como el de muchos miembros de su familia, se podían adivinar ya algunas canas, aún así Erik seguía estando en buena forma. Sus ojos verdes buscaron a Grannat, esperando la censura que nunca llegó.

Era bien sabido en el Círculo el carácter duro de Grannat, por lo que siempre que se discutía cualquier cosa, por mínima que fuese, ella tenía que dar su aprobación.

Tal vez, y solo tal vez, todos los miembros la respetaban tanto como la temían, pero no solo eso, ella había mostrado ser sabia, inteligente, y la más fuerte guerrera. Se podría decir que a Grannat le habían dado un poder que todos querían pero ninguno tenía el valor y el talle suficiente para soportar: Líder del Círculo.

—Tu hermano no será capaz de soportar todo esto, puestos a traer a algún inútil, ¿por qué no traes a tu hija? — dijo Duncan Anthrax con burla. Sus irises grises se posaron en Erik, el cual apretaba los puños y mostraba su descontento.

Emerick y Rhaenys observaban el inicio de una pelea, esta aún sujeta al brazo de su hermano.

 _Que gente más descortés,_ se decía mentalmente.

Ella siempre había visto al Círculo como una serie de personas que controlaban los entrenamientos, las clases y las razas conocidas y no tan conocidas, que lo mantenían todo a raya, pero estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que eso no era así, y de que haber aceptado hacerse cargo de ese puesto tal vez no fuese tan bonito como le parecía al principio.

Bjorn y Lyria Weigand por otro lado se mantenían impasibles en sus asientos, cansados ya de las múltiples peleas de sus compañeros tan solo se limitaron a suspirar y mantener una conversación trivial ente ellos mismos, preguntándose cuál de los miembros de su familia deberían preparar para ocupar su lugar.

Originalmente, el Círculo de 1800 había decretado que tan solo uno de los miembros, el hombre, debería ser parte del Círculo, pero veinte años después las Märch se impusieron y destruyeron esa norma, pues su familia se componía prácticamente por mujeres, y no simples mujeres. Guerreras. Descendientes de Valkyrias, por lo que los varones miembros del círculo no pudieron decir nada, asustados y acongojados como estaban de esta familia tan irascible.

 _Las mujeres están locas, démosles lo que quieren antes de que nos hagan daño._

Fueron las palabras de Bennedict Anthrax, abuelo de Duncan. Y con eso se cambió la norma, permitiendo a las mujeres obtener un papel en el Círculo.

Años más tarde se ampliaron las plazas, permitiendo a dos miembros, los mayores de la familia, pasar a ser parte del consejo, y antes de internar a nuevos miembros, mostrarles el funcionamiento del Círculo.

—Repite eso si tienes huevos, víbora asesina— el grito de Erik Schwarzschild sobresaltó a Rhaenys, quien solo tenía ganas de salir corriendo de aquel antro de locos.

—Puedo repetir eso y agregar muchas cosas más, león abandonado— contraatacó Duncan con malicia.

Con el ceño fruncido y a punto de perder la paciencia Grannat se puso en pie y golpeó la gran mesa redonda con sus puños cerrados, provocando que las tazas y planos saltaran, haciendo que los miembros que habían permanecido en silencio hasta el momento se pusieran en alerta y Erik y Duncan callaran de inmediato, acusándose con las miradas sobre quién había enfadado a la Líder.

—Al próximo que diga una estupidez le cortaré la lengua y le ahorcaré con ella— dijo Grannat con su tono de voz gélido y con una expresión de seriedad y paciencia imperturbable.

Duncan y Erik se dejaron caer de nuevo sobre sus sillas sin apartar la mirada de ella, temiendo por si abandonaba esa carcasa pacífica y se les echaba al cuello como en muchas otras situaciones había hecho.

Rhaenys tragó el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta, se sentía amenazada, le tenía miedo a aquella mujer que antes le infundaba respeto, pero trató de disimularlo y mostrar una cara impasible.

Emerick le acarició la mano a su hermana, adivinando su estado de ánimo, era cierto que Grannat podía tener un carácter horrible, pero él ya estaba más que inmunizado, además ella no era la única con esa personalidad terrible, su nieta, Scarlett, era mucho más irascible y huraña que su propia abuela.

—Os he convocado para discutir los ataques que ha habido en el norte de Alemania, no para que os pongáis a discutir como tontos niños, eso ya se lo dejamos a vuestros hijos— sentenció con seriedad y un tono de voz cargado de dureza.

Lyria Weigand se puso en pie, su cabellera cobriza se deslizó por su espalda en una larga trenza hasta el final de su espalda. Alzó las manos, y con estas un papel ocre, el cual extendió la mesa. Este presentaba el mapa de Alemania, donde se podían apreciar pequeñas cruces negras.

—Esos son los lugares donde han atacado— habló con su voz calmada que la caracterizaba a pesar de ser una Weigand. Lyria era la tercera hija nacida de una de las familias secundarias de Kynigós, por lo que sus genes y modales no eran totalmente los de un Weigand, al contrario que sus hijos, quienes se habían adaptado perfectamente a lo que se esperaba de uno de ellos.

Bjorn, su marido y un Weigand de sangre pura mantenía la mano en la cintura de su mujer, marcando su territorio como todo un bárbaro.

—¿Se conocen las razas? — preguntó Emerick posando sus irises dorados en Lyria para después pasar la mirada a Bjorn, quien lo observaba con la amenaza grabada en sus ojos verdes. A los Weigand no les gustaba que mirasen a sus parejas más de la cuenta. Eran burdos. Vikingos y ciertamente cavernícolas, muy posesivos con sus cónyuges y extremadamente celosos. Con el tiempo Bjorn había moderado su comportamiento tan tosco, sobre todo con las múltiples llamadas de atención que había recibido de Grannat. No le daba miedo esa mujer, pero siempre que sus ojos se dirigían a él se le ponía la piel de gallina, y por ello había decidido que sería mucho mejor comportarse, como le había pedido su mujer muchas veces.

—Berserks, sobre todo— contestó Bjorn antes de que su esposa pudiese abrir la boca, ganándose una mala mirada de esta —También ha habido ataques de Elfos oscuros, Vampiros y Hadas.

—¿Hadas? — preguntó en voz alta Rhaenys, ganándose la atención de todos. Un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, pero trató de mantenerse firme —Creía que las hadas eran… Buenas.

—Lo eran— concedió Grannat, evaluándola con la mirada. Aquello a Rhaenys le puso los pelos de punta. Puede que hubiese sido víctima de aquella mirada muchas veces, pero el fijarse a conciencia en los ojos de Grannat le hizo ser consciente de su aspecto aterrador. El ojo izquierdo conservaba esos toques añil y celestes que había pasado de generación en generación por los miembros Märch, mientras que el ojo derecho estaba cruzado por un par de cicatrices. Grannat había perdido gran parte de visibilidad en ese ojo, tornándose este de un amarillo opaco que funcionaba como un manto para su visión. —Pero parece que se han vuelto locas.

—¿Sabemos el por qué? — intervino Emerick.

Tras unos segundos de silencio un rotundo No salió de los labios de Grannat.

—También ha habido ataques de… Vanirios— dijo Lyria, mirando de reojo a Duncan.

—¿Qué? — saltó este a la defensiva —Catherine no ha hecho nada, Weigand.

—Mide tus palabras, Duncan— gruñó Bjorn con rabia. No le gustaba el tono que había empleado con su esposa.

—No he acusado a Catherine, Duncan— se apremió a decir Lyria —Por lo que la he conocido ella es una buena amiga, no creo que sea capaz de herir a nadie…

—Pero no podemos decir lo mismo de los otros Vanirs, Duncan. Si te lo vas a tomar como un ataque personal tal vez deberías abandonar el consejo— sentenció Grannat molesta ya por las disputas.

Duncan gruñó y maldijo en gaélico, cruzando los brazos y apretando la mandíbula.

—¿Y qué propones? — cuestionó Erik.

Grannat miró a Emerick, ambos compartieron una mirada con la cual se lo dijeron todo, esto no pasó desapercibido para nadie. Todos sabían que Emerick y Grannat poseían un vínculo en el cual nadie se podía interponer, un lazo que muchos envidiaban por la confianza que mostraban el uno con el otro.

Grannat desvió la mirada y se puso derecha.

—Mañana. Todos los miembros de las familias serán convocados en el gimnasio central.

—¿¡Estás loca!? ¿Qué piensas hacer con nuestros descendientes? — gritó exaltado Duncan.

Grannat alzó una ceja ante la exagerada reacción de su compañero.

—Sois una familia de asesinos, Duncan. Dudo mucho que te importe lo que ocurra en un entrenamiento.

Nuestros hijos y sobrinos ya tienen edad suficiente como para hacerse cargo de todo esto. Mañana al alba los quiero a todos en el gimnasio central. Si falta un miembro de una familia, esta será sancionada y castigada…— Grannat miró a todos y cada uno de los presentes, dando la oportunidad de protestar, pero todos callaron y asintieron, por mucho que Duncan se quejase, estaban todos de acuerdo en que era el momento para que sus descendientes tomaran cartas en el asunto y continuasen con el legado de la raza —Bien. Finaliza la reunión.

Y con aquellas palabras Grannat se desvaneció en una nube de polvo negra, dejando al resto de miembros solos.

* * *

Estaba aburrida y me puse a escribir. Creo que dejaré la presentación de todos los niños, la cual será bastante larga, para el siguiente capítulo.

Me ha sorprendido bastante la cantidad de fichas que me han llegado, sobretodo que la mayoría eligiesen los Anthrax... Nadie eligió los Schwarzschild y solo una eligió los Weigand. Pobrecito Nath, nadie quiere ser su hermana (?)

En fin, eso es todo. Espero que os guste... Nunca sé que decir aquí...

Estaba escuchando Little Soldier de Lily Allen, por si a alguien le interesa (?)

¡Díganme que les parece!


	3. Blanco 2

Hola *susurros*

Estoy enfermita~

alv a nadie le importa. Después de mil años ya era hora de que trajera el capítulo 2, así que acá va, todo para ustedes señoritas :v

* * *

 **Uno debería morir con dignidad cuando no puede vivir con dignidad.**

 **•**

* * *

El amanecer estaba cerca. El silencio del bosque ayudaba a su oído a percibir mejor los sonidos.

Percibía el ruido de las cáscaras de los huevos abriéndose en el árbol a su derecha. El remolonear de los conejos en la madriguera bajo las raíces a sus pies. La respiración pausada de su hermana dos metros por delante de ella. Y sobre todo las pisadas cada vez más próximas de su presa. Scarlett contuvo la respiración.

Un paso. Dos pasos. El Berserk estaba desprovisto de escudos.

Ingenuo.

Se había metido en territorio equivocado. Caminando tan campante e indefenso. No preocupándose por lo que puede habitar en los bosques. Los subestimaban.

No había nada peor en los bosques que los Kynigós.

Y ahora estaban de caza.

La adrenalina explotó en sus venas cuando saltó de la rama en la que estaba escondida. El aire gélido cortaba sus mejillas, la capucha de la capa se había desplazado hacia atrás, revelando su recogido de tonos rojizos y rosados. Escarlata. Como su nombre.

Aferrándose al mango de su hacha con fuerza atacó a aquel Berserk aún en el aire, la gravedad, acompañada de su movimiento hizo su cometido, clavando el filo del arma en su cráneo. Un horrible estruendo resonó en todo el bosque, el crujido del hueso bajo su hacha había sido tan hermoso como horrible. El animal chilló, trató de quitársela de encima retorciéndose, el golpe había sido bueno, pero no mortal.

 _Mierda._

Y no podía recuperar su hacha. Para el momento en que el animal había puesto los ojos en ella Scarlett ya había sacado sus dagas, sus ojos se oscurecieron producto del psychí, y la sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

Era hora de la caza, y ella amaba la caza.

Alani había escuchado el crujido desde su puesto, también el gruñido de la bestia. Si sus suposiciones eran correctas la fuerza del impacto no había sido suficiente, y ahora su hermana debería de estar luchando cuerpo a cuerpo con aquel monstruo, y sin su hacha.

Corrió todo lo rápido que le permitió su cuerpo, llegando a la batalla en cuestión de segundos y sin apenas cansarse. Su hermana ya estaba peleando. Empuñaba las dagas como toda una amazona y se lanzaba contra el terrible animal con una ferocidad impresionante. Ella no iba a ser menos.

Aprovechando que el Berserk estaba entretenido con Scarlett, Alani decidió hacer un ataque por la espalda, rastrero, sí, pero eficaz. Con la guadaña en mano se lanzó contra la bestia, clavando el filo de esta en su cuello. El crujido fue acompañado con un grito y el Bersek cayó al suelo, tratando de taponarse la herida, gimiendo y lloriqueando. El corazón de Alani se contrajo un poco, como una punzada.

 _Antes era un guerrero, con sentimientos y conciencia._

Para Alani cada vida era un regalo. Ella, quien veía el bien de cada persona, accesible y amigable, pensaba que la gente podía redimirse, y por ello, en muchas ocasiones le costaba meterse en las batallas. Era eficiente y lo hacía todo sin expresión pues para ello había sido entrenada, pero en su interior una pequeña vocecita le decía que podía buscar otra solución.

Una pena para las presas que Scarlett no pensara así.

La pelirroja chafó con brusquedad la cabeza del Berserk, el cual comenzaba a tomar forma humana. Su sangre manchaba la pura nieve blanca, y sus quejidos era lo único que resonaba en aquel bosque. Con asco Scarlett tomó su hacha, otro crujido acompañado de un chapoteo fue lo que se escuchó esta vez. El animal gritó como si le fuera la vida en ello, y Scarlett le regaló una patada en el esternón.

Alani prefería no acercarse. El trabajo estaba acabado. Scarlett podía con él, ya no la necesitaba.

Con parsimonia Scarlett se movió alrededor del cuerpo en el suelo, el hacha arrastrada hacía un camino, bordeándolo. Una vez frente a él lo observó, dejó que aquella bestia la viera, quería que recordara su cara, el rostro de quien había puesto fin a su miserable y asquerosa existencia.

El animal gruñó, o el hombre, qué más daba, iba a morir igualmente. Scarlett le sonrió de manera chulesca, burlándose de él, de lo patético que se veía y cuando notó que el Berserk trataba de ponerse en pie alzó su hacha con ambas manos y de un golpe le cortó el cuello.

La sangre salpicó libre todo a su alcance. Las raíces del árbol, la nieve pura y blanca, la capa de Scarlett… Y los zapatos de Alani.

* * *

— ¿Crees que estarán bien?— la vocecita de Violeta sobresaltó a Iris y Anyeline, más a la primera que a la segunda.

—Casi se me sale el corazón— replicó Iris con la mano en el pecho, realmente casi se le sale el corazón por la boca del susto.

—Lo siento— susurró Violeta avergonzada.

—No es nada.

Anyeline tan solo se limitó a observarla.

Violeta Anthrax, una peculiaridad en su familia. El eslabón débil. Y una de las mejores amigas de su prima.

—Sabrán apañárselas— contestó con la vista perdida en el bosque nevado.

Si tan solo se hubiese levantado un poco antes podría haber salido con ellas de caza. Acompañar a las Märch siempre era un espectáculo, uno sangriento y bizarro en el que a ella le encantaba participar. Ver a las hermana peleando juntas era como observar una danza, acompasada y muy practicada. Se movían con soltura y parecían comunicarse telepáticamente, siempre cubriéndose la una a la otra. Tenían una sincronía única y envidiable, una mucho mayor que la que se puede llegar a tener con el compañero de vida.

—¿Qué estamos mirando? — esa era la voz de su primo, Armin.

Una vez más Iris se sobresalto. ¡Por el amor de Freyja! Incluso Violeta lo había notado a kilómetros.

—¿Lo hacéis adrede? — musitó Iris recuperándose otra vez del susto.

—Alani y Scarlett todavía no han vuelto— respondió Violeta observando de reojo al muchacho.

Armin se acercó al borde de la torre de vigilancia y se colocó tras Anyeline.

—¿Estás tratando de invocarlas? — le susurró en la oreja.

La morena se giró para encontrárselo de cara y le pellizcó la nariz, a lo que este lanzó un gemido exagerado, provocando las risas de las muchachas.

—Si fuese tan fácil hacerles aparecer no nos pasaríamos la mayor parte del tiempo esperándolas, genio.

—Han salido hoy temprano y aún no han vuelto— aclaró Violeta, quien parecía tener el control sobre las idas y venidas de todos los miembros.

—¿Qué hora es temprano?

—Antes de las cinco.

—¿¡Antes de las cinco!? — gritó el moreno horrorizado. Prefería la muerte que levantarse tan temprano, a esa hora apenas y estaba acostado. Estaban locas esas hermanas.

—Cuando me he despertado a las cinco y he ido a buscarlas ya no estaban— gruñó Anyeline molesta. Le habría encantado ir con ellas. Tenía que recordar para la próxima preguntarle a Alani, se lo pediría a Scarlett, pero era difícil acercarse a ella…

—¿Y aún no han vuelto? ¡Pero si son ya las doce! ¿Qué tanto están haciendo en medio del bosque?

—He escuchado de mamá que los ataque se han incrementado—cuchicheó Iris algo acongojada por si alguien más la escuchaba.

Hace dos noches había bajado a la cocina, buscando un vaso de leche para calmar sus nervios, y por suerte o desgracia había escuchado a sus padre hablando. Hubiese querido subir escaleras arriba a toda velocidad, pero eso la habría delatado, y ya se sentía demasiado mal por haberse levantado a aquellas horas, así que no le quedó más que esconderse y aguantar la respiración mientras rezaba a la mismísima Freyja para que no la descubrirán.

—¿Qué ataques? — la pregunta debería haber salido de Anyeline, pero su primo se había adelantado.

—Los Berserks. Se han descontrolado, están fuera de control y dijeron que se habían incrementado. También algo sobre hadas y… Vanirios. — la última palabra la dijo con temor, con algo de vergüenza por Violeta, sabía que muchos miembros de su familia habían sido y eran Vanirios

Violeta tan solo agachó la cabeza y observó sus guantes negros y desgastados. No recordaba a muchos Vanirios, y la única que conocía era Catherine. Su tía era una mujer agradable, algo soberbia en ocasiones, pero siempre se había mostrado cariñosa con toda su familia, sobretodo con Desmera.

El silencio se prolongó unos segundos, tornando el momento cada vez más incómodo, hasta que un punto de color en la lejanía llamó su atención.

—¡Ahí están! — Anyeline no había podida refrenar la emoción y frenetismo, y, con un salto se encontraba ya en el suelo, corriendo hacia las puertas de la fortaleza.

—Acaba de saltar desde diez metros de altura. ¡Ey, prima, te vas a hacer polvo los tobillos!

Pero Anyeline ya no lo escuchaba, estaba demasiado concentrada en llegar a su objetivo.

* * *

Kimberly Anthax caminaba con parsimonía hacia el gran edificio central, el gimnasio, o como lo llamaban los adultos "Peitharchiká", aunque no era nada más que eso mismo, un gimnasio. Situado prácticamente en el centro de la base de los Kynigós era más similar a una fábrica, y no le extrañaba, porque aquel lugar era como una segunda casa para su raza. Poseía tres plantas y todos los útiles para vivir, pero a ellos, que aún eran jóvenes, no se les permitía pasar de la primera.

Ahí es donde tenían que reunirse ahora, ahí les habían convocado.

Por el camino Jade se unió a ella, dedicándole una sonrisa amable.

—¿Sabes dónde ha ido Violeta?

—No. Ha salido esta mañana y no ha dicho una palabra.

Kim frunció los labios. Su pequeña prima tendía a desaparecer a menudo y luego no sabían donde buscarla.

Seguramente con las Märch, se dijo. Violeta tenía una extraña fijación con Scarlett, a pesar de que ella era mucho más huraña que su propio primo, Castiel, y más fiera que su abuela.

La pesada puerta de madera se abrió por si sola. Ya no le sorprendía. Los adultos habían descubierto un millón de inventos y hechizos para que la vida fuese más cómoda en aquella villa.

El olor a limpio y a tierra mojada les dio la bienvenida, caminaron por el pasillo poco iluminado.

Para estar tan bien equipado aquel lugar la entrada a las cámaras y habitaciones era más bien pobre. Un pasillo largo, y no muy ancho, cabían, si se lo proponían, dos personas una junto a la otra, y aún así sus hombros rozarían las paredes de cemento. Y esa era otra. Las paredes de aquel pasillo eran de cemente, puro y áspero que había provocado muchas raspaduras en los brazos de ellos cuando eran pequeños y no iban con cuidado.

Del techo colgaban bombillas sueltas, sin más parafernalia, una bombilla conectada a un cable poco largo que se mecía cuando entraba el aire. Kim recordó el miedo que pasaban Iris y Violeta cuando debían pasar por aquel pasillo los días más oscuros, incluso ahora se asustaban, sobretodo la pelirroja.

La figura al final del pasillo se puso derecha cuando ellos llegaron a su nivel.

—Hey— saludó Kim con un movimiento de cabeza, ganándose así uno similar por parte de la otra persona.

Jade sin embargo prefirió no mirarla, y eso hizo que Desmera sonriera.

—¿Qué pasa, hermanito? ¿No hay saludo para mi? — le picó la peliazul. No iba a tolerar que ese hombre la ignorara. No a ella.

Siempre le hacía lo mismo. ¿Qué culpa tenía ella que Duncan Anthrax le hubiese sido infiel a su esposa? Ese cerdo aún la culpaba de la muerte de su madre. Y parecía que Jade hacía lo mismo, pero por el suicidio de la suya.

Todas las culpas a Desmera, muy bonito. Lo curioso era que ni Violeta, ni Makeena, ni Kim, y sorprendentemente ni Castiel hacían eso, y Violeta tenía muchas razones. Podría haber alegado que le había robado el padre o cualquier otra cosa, pero no. Jamás lo hizo. Desde que Desmera fue presentada a la edad de cuatro años en la familia todos menos aquellos dos hombres la habían aceptado.

Y Violeta, con su misma edad, fue la primera en acercarse a ella. Porque sí. Desmera y Violeta tenían diecisiete años y habían nacido con apenas un mes de diferencia.

—Hola— murmuró Jade a regañadientes, pasando por delante de ella para así evitarla.

Desmera y Kim intercambiaron una mirada, y la morena le posó una mano en el hombro, consolándola. Solo ella sabía todo lo que guardaba dentro Desmera, y no le parecía justa la actitud de su primo.

—A veces es un imbécil.

 _Sí,_ se dijo Desmera _, mí imbécil._

* * *

Para cuando ellas dos entraron ya había gran parte de las cinco familias reunidas, desperdigados en colchonetas o sillones estratégicamente colocados para descansar un poco tras los duros entrenamientos.

Nathaniel Schwarzschild huía de su insoportable hermana. Ni siquiera le cabía en la cabeza que su padre permitiera a Ámber estar allí. Era una negada total para la caza, siempre gritando y lloriqueando sobre lo muy cansada que estaba o lo mucho que se había ensuciado y sudado.

Para ser sinceros, tanto él como su hermano Kentin la utilizaban como cebo en sus misiones.

Su perfume llamativo y apestoso siempre llamaba la atención de los Berserks, y cuando la encontraban, tan superficial e indefensa ante ellos no se lo pensaban dos veces para tratar de matarla.

Era sorprendente que no hubiese muerto ya. Y, siendo claros, si lo hubiese hecho no le habría supuesto ningún tipo de trauma. Su hermana era tan insoportable y se comportaba de manera tan estúpida que en más de una ocasión se había encontrado a si mismo planeando dejarla a su suerte en medio de las cacerías.

Él habría alegado que había sido un accidente, y conociendo como lo hacían todos a su hermana, nadie le habría llevado la contraria, es más, la culpa habría sido de ella por no estar lo suficientemente atenta.

¿Por qué no lo había hecho?

Giró de repente, con la daga en la mano, apuntando al ruido tras su espalda para encontrarse con Armin. Sus manos estaban alzadas, como pidiendo clemencia. Tras él se escondían Iris y Violeta, quienes sorprendidas habían retrocedido unos pasos.

—¡Hey! Cálmate, ¿quieres matarme? — replicó molesto Armin. Había tratado de sorprender a su amigo, pero olvidaba que Nathaniel era uno de los mejores en el arte de la caza.

—¿Quieres morir? Solo a ti se te ocurre aparecerle por la espalda a uno de nosotros— guardó la daga en el cinturón atado a su cintura y sonrió a las muchachas.

Iris le devolvió la sonrisa y se sentó junto a Violeta en un sillón cercano, dejando a los chicos su espacio para hablar.

—Bueno, tranquilo, solo era una broma— y Armin cayó en algo, su amigo era bueno en los rastreos y el sigilo, por tanto debía de haber sabido que era él en el mismo momento que pisó la sala —¡Sabías que era yo y aún así lo hiciste! —le acusó señalándolo con el dedo de manera exagerada.

Nathaniel tan solo rió y le dio un codazo.

—Ya te vale, casi me cortas el cuello.

—Si hubiese querido lo habría hecho, Armin, nada de casi.

El muchacho moreno lo miró receloso y dio una larga zancada lejos de él, provocando más sus carcajadas. La relación de amistad que tenían aquellos dos era casi tan estrecha como la de Castiel y Lysandro.

Eran, al igual que las hermanas Märch, pareja de caza. Todos los Kynigós tenían una pareja de caza, la cual era muy diferente a la pareja de vida, o Zevgáris.

Usualmente la pareja de caza era de tu mismo sexo, pocas eran las veces que existían parejas de caza mixtas, y es que durante la infancia cada individuo acostumbraba a trabar amistad con personas de su mismo sexo, había veces, sin embargo, como era el caso de Grannat y Emerick, que las parejas eran mixtas, pero esto no quería decir que tuvieran que tener obligatoriamente una relación amorosa.

Para eso existían las Zevgáris, quienes eran la persona destinada, elegidas a menudo por los mismos Dioses.

Los Zevgáris eran la parte complementaria de cada Kynigói, al igual que para los Vanirs eran los Cáraids y para los hombres lobos su Mate.

Bjorn y Lyria Weigand eran el ejemplo perfecto de Zevgáris, y tenían suerte, pues la mayoría de Kynigós morían sin ser capaces de encontrar su otra mitad, y eso daba paso a matrimonios en los que luego una de las dos partes buscaba más de una pareja, como en el caso de Cadmín Märch, quien había engendrado a dos hijas de diferente padre, o el caso de Duncan Anthrax, quien había encontrado su Zevgári después de contraer matrimonio, naciendo así Desmera.

—Hola— la vocecita dulce y amistosa hizo que ambos jóvenes dieran un respingo. No se lo esperaban, no habían notado su presencia.

Skylar era sin duda una de los miembros más sigilosos que existían en el grupo. Sabía relajar su respiración y controlar los latidos de su corazón, casi pareciendo un murmullo suave, era como una sombra, y mejor que Nathaniel.

—Skylar, demonios.

—Armin, no debes maldecir— le regañó la muchacha haciendo que el moreno suspirara cansado.

—Hola Skylar— le saludó Nathaniel, encantado de que la bella joven estuviera con ellos.

Conocía a la muchacha desde niños. Si bien al principio no se llevaban del todo bien con el paso de los años eso fue cambiando. La albina, ahora de cabello cobrizo a causa de tintes, había crecido convirtiéndose en una dama, refinada y elegante, como todos los Reynolds, de indudable belleza y con una personalidad muy accesible.

¿Y cómo no fijarse en ella? Nathaniel, al igual que muchos otros había deseado besar aquellos labios.

Se había enamorado irremediablemente.

—¿Habéis visto a Rosalya? — preguntó con dulzura, tratando de esconder los sentimientos que aquel muchacho rubio hacía que afloraran en ella.

En su fuero interno deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Nathaniel fuese su Zevgári.

—Ni idea— respondió Armin ajeno a todo lo que pasaba por las cabezas de aquellos dos —Falta mucha gente, y si no llegan pronto Grannat se enfadará —su cuerpo se movió como un espasmo, simulando un escalofrío —Esa mujer da miedo.

—Dudo que se enfade con sus nietas— aportó Skylar, reparando en que justamente las hermanas eran unas de las faltantes.

—Escuché que habían salido.

—Sip— reforzó Armin a su amigo —Esta mañana. Anyeline estaba llorando porque no había podido ir con ellas.

—¡Oye! ¡Yo no lloro! —gritó la aludida golpeando su brazo.

Armin había notado perfectamente el momento en el que había entrado

—¿Cómo que no? Todos lloramos.

—Pues yo no, idiota— le gruñó, regalándole otro golpe. Distraídamente y con sutileza ojeó su alrededor, buscando a alguien, concretamente al castaño de los Schwarzschild.

—¿Bucas a alguien? — le susurró Skylar. Pocas eran las cosas que se le escapaban. Detallista y observadora, Skylar era también una de las mejores ojeadoras del grupo.

—No. — respondió Anyeline seca y tajante, recibiendo una sonrisa amistosa de la otra muchacha. ¿Por qué le sonreía?

—Las Märch no deben tardar mucho, Anyeline ha corrido a sus brazos en cuanto las ha visto volver. Deberías haberlas visto, Scarlett estaba hecha un cuadro, parecía que se había bañado en la sangre del Berserk.

—Siempre hace lo mismo— suspiró Nathaniel. Su relación con las Märch era como la de todo el mundo, se llevaba mejor con la mayor que con la menor.

—Si no te manchas es porque no has luchado— dijo secamente Anyeline.

Detestaba cuando criticaban a las Märch. Ella las admiraba, eran fuertes, poderosas, y el fijarse en ellas le había ayudado a ser más independiente y fuerte, sobre todo por Scarlett. Las peleas con ella eran brutales y sangrientas, y eso le gustaba, no se iba con miramientos a la hora de entrenar. Eso, sin duda era algo que le encantaba, porque todos los que entrenaban con ella tendían a ser muy pasivos.

Además el ir de caza con ellas le había aportado muchas cosas. Pequeños secretos y técnicas que solo se consiguen observando y se transmiten de generación en generación.

—Se puede pelear sin mancharse— objetó Nathaniel.

—Cada uno tiene sus métodos, no hay necesidad de comenzar una disputa por estas cosas— habló Skylar, salvando la situación y evitando una posible pelea.

A menudo ella solía hacer de mediadora, con esa actitud tan jovial y calmada que la caracterizaba, empatizaba con todos y sabía decir las palabras correctas en el momento oportuno.

Anyeline lanzó una mala mirada a Nataniel, quien entrecerró los ojos hacia ella.

—Ya vienen— la vocecita de Violeta había salido de la nada, atrayendo su atención.

—Pero si no hay na-... —La frase quedó en el aire, la puerta se abrió, dejando que el gélido aire se colara en la habitación.

Uno a uno el resto de miembros fueron entrando, pero seguían faltando dos.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. Aún me queda presentar a algunas Oc's (creo) pero ya no puede más. La cabeza me palpita por la fiebre y estoy hecha fosfatina :CC

¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero haber sido fiel a vuestras oc's y haberlas manejado correctamente. ¿Ha sido corto? Siento que siempre hago todo corto, pero era o cortar aquí o morir.

Déjenme su rw que así me curaran la fiebre (?)

P.D: Supuestamente ahora debería actualizar Musas, pero me estoy replanteando borrarlo, y, o eleminiarlo totalmente o re-escribirlo. idk

P.D 2: Sakura *cof cof perra cof cof* ¿Y mis regalos de cumpleaños? Eres una traidora.

¡Traidora a la sangre!


	4. Negro 3

Hallo! Estoy muy orgullosa de mi por actualizar tan seguido (?)

Miento. Todos sabemos que si actualizo seguido es porque me voy a ausentar y la próxima vez tardaré más :v

Esto va por ti, LadyAbsynthe, porque viéndote actualizar tanto me avergüenzo de mi misma y me dan ganas de ser más constante xDDDDD

Merezco la muerte.

Por favor, presten atención al pie de página y les estaría muy agradecida si me ayudan.

* * *

 **Ni el amor ni el sol se pueden tapar con un solo dedo**

* * *

Alani corrió desesperada para llegar al gimnasio. Se estaba pasando de la hora.

 _Mierda._

Sin duda su abuela las iba a matar, daba igual que se hubieran retrasado unos minutos, los castigos de la abuela no eran para tomarlos a broma, mucho menos si eran familia.

Grannat Märch tenía la reputación de poner severos castigos, y para que no le replicaran con el tema del "favoritismo" solía ser más dura con su propia familia.

— ¡Vamos Scarlett! Oma nos va a-… — la frase quedó a medias y se perdió en el aire. Cuando Alani giró la cabeza su hermana ya no estaba.

 _Genial._

Con un gruñido de frustración aceleró la carrera. Scarlett ya era mayorcita y ella no quería un castigo.

* * *

La mirada severa de Grannat se paseaba por todos los miembros. Su ceño hizo un pequeño espasmo al no concebir a una de sus nietas.

Alani, quien trataba de regular su respiración todo lo que podía, rezó en su fuero interno para que la tardanza de su hermana no fuera mayor. Si no hubiera sido por que Lysandro le había abierto la puerta trasera ella sin duda no estaría allí.

—Gracias— le murmuró entrecortadamente, todavía recuperándose de la carrera.

El muchacho de ojos heterocromos le dedicó una sonrisa gentil.

—Parece que tu hermana tiene la inclinación a meterse en problemas— aportó con una ceja levantada el muchacho —Como alguien que yo conozco.

Castiel a su lado, pillando la indirecta lo fulminó con la mirada.

—No me compares con esa salvaje.

—Esa salvaje como tú bien dices es mi hermana y puede romperte las pelotas. Si no lo hago yo antes.

Lysandro intercedió de inmediato, cortando el avance de la muchacha hacia su amigo. No debían pelear delante de los adultos, no daba buena imagen de ellos.

—No es el momento, Alani— le reprendió.

La muchacha agachó la cabeza notando el calor subir a sus mejillas. Ella lo sabía, pero ver a ese imbécil hablar así de su hermana le sacaba de quicio.

No replicó, aunque quiso. Se mordió el interior de las mejillas para no hacerlo y mandar a la mierda a esa maravilla de hombre que le estaba regañando. ¡La culpa no era suya!

Oh, ahí estaba. El carácter Scarlett. Aunque la gente se empeñara en decir que eran totalmente distintas había veces que sus caracteres se asemejaban bastante.

—No sonrías, Castiel, tu tampoco te comportas bien cuando se trata de Scarlett.

Castiel, quien había estado sonriendo victorioso, convirtió su cara en una mueca. ¿Acaso él se portaba bien alguna vez? No. Pero aquella pelirroja sacaba lo peor de él.

Chasqueó la lengua contra su paladar. Si las miradas matasen Lysandro estaría bajo tierra mil veces.

—La culpa es de la mocosa— murmuró.

Alani estuvo a punto de replicar, pero la mirada de censura que le dirigió Lysandro le hizo tragarse las palabras. ¡Bendito hombre! Como la controlaba sin decir ni una palabra.

—Esperemos que tu abuela no sea muy dura— comentó el albino dedicándole una mirada comprensiva con lo que podía venir.

—Esperemos que mi hermana decida venir.

—A tu hermana le encantan los castigos, de lo contrario siempre sería puntual.

Alani sonrió con sorna a la muchacha que se acababa de colar en la conversación.

Makeena Anthrax no era una de sus favoritas en el grupo. Ni en el mundo.

Ella sabía que había estado enamorada de Lysandro, desconocía si ahora seguía siendo así, pero su lado posesivo le gritaba que la alejara cuanto antes de él. Lysandro era suyo.

 _¿Eso lo he pensado yo? Demonios, Scarlett, sal de mi cuerpo._

Castiel, feliz de ver a alguien de su familia y sintiendo un posible apoyo ante aquel par que siempre le privaba de hablar y hacer se acercó a su hermana y le pasó el brazo sobre los hombros.

—Maki. Que alegría verte. Me vienes genial. Apóyame aquí, preciosa.

Makeena le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. No le gustaban especialmente las conversaciones, y no sabía qué le había poseído para meterse en aquella. Era más que obvio que la mayor de las Märch la detestaba, aunque no sabía el por qué, pero era escuchar hablar de Scarlett y las palabras le salían solas. No porque la odiara, al contrario, nunca habían tenido problemas.

Las veces que se habían encontrado habían sido breves, sin altercados, incluso se podría decir que se llevaban bien. Quizás era eso. Encontraba en Scarlett una compañera. Tal vez una amiga.

—Soy Team Scarlett. Lo siento.

Si las palabras hubiesen sido navajazos Castiel lo habría soportado más y mejor. Tan pronto como Makeena deslizó las palabras de sus labios el pelirrojo le huyó como si tuviera la peste.

—¿Cómo puede gustarte más que yo? ¿Por qué todo el mundo está de su lado?

—Tal vez porque al único que realmente parece odiar con toda su alma es a ti— ese era Lysandro picando a su amigo, con su tono de voz pausado y tranquilo.

—Nunca se ha portado mal conmigo— aportó Makeena.

—Soy su hermana— dijo a su vez Alani.

—¡Yo lo llamo tensión sexual! — gritó una Anyeline que había estado escuchando todo y que sobresaltó a la mayoría.

Alani fingió una arcada. Lysandro rió disimuladamente, al igual que Makeena, y Castiel se puso tan rojo como las cerezas mientras replicaba e insultaba a la cotilla que acababa de soltar tal disparate.

 _¿Tensión sexual? Antes la muerte._

* * *

—Tu nieta no está— Duncan parecía que realmente quería morir a manos de Grannat.

Emerick lo observó con gesto cansado. Ese hombre a veces era tan estúpido. Obviamente la líder se había dado cuenta de que faltaba una de sus nietas, y el mismo Duncan podría apreciarlo en las facciones de Grannat, quien tenía la mandíbula tan apretada que podría rompérsela ella misma.

—Me ocuparé de mi nieta, Duncan. — el tono gélido y mortal de las palabras hizo que un escalofrío recorriera a los mayores. Lyria miró a su marido con pena. El castigo no iba a ser nada bueno, mucho menos con alguien de su sangre.

Grannat caminó hacia el centro de la sala, seguida de los miembros más mayores de las familias. El silencio cayó en el lugar como un mazazo. Los más jóvenes se irguieron en sus asientos o se pusieron de pie, mostrando el respeto que tenían hacia ellos.

Nadie se atrevió a saludar a sus padres o parientes. Estaban demasiado asustados y eso sería tomado como una falta de respeto, pues ahora no se mostraban como sus familiares, sino como sus superiores.

Emerick Reynolds dio unos pasos adelante, seguido de su hermana menor, Rhaenys, quien sonrió tranquilizadora a sus sobrinos y los compañeros de estos, relajándolos un poco.

Con boli en mano y una carpeta en la otra la muchacha le dedicó una mirada llena de confianza a Grannat. Puede que muchos lo hubieran tomado como un reto, y la señora de cabellos granates, como su propio nombre indicaba, no mostró ningún cambio en su rostro, pero internamente la estaba considerando apropiadamente para darle un puesto en El Círculo.

—Os hemos hecho convocar porque, como ya os habréis dado cuenta, los ataques de los Berserks han aumentado— la serena voz de Emerick atrajo la atención enseguida —Pero no solo eso, otras criaturas también se han salido de control — Anyeline cruzó una mirada con Armin, recordando la conversación más temprana con Iris.

—Como miembros de las familias fundadoras— habló esta vez Erik Schwarzschild — es vuestro turno proteger a nuestra raza y a los humanos, para eso habéis sido entrenados durante todo este tiempo, y los Dioses han dictado que ya es hora de que cumpláis con vuestro deber.

—¿Los Dioses? — las palabras salieron de Skylar, provocando que sus mejillas se encendieran cuando se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta, pero podrían haber salido de cualquiera de los presentes. Todos estaban atónitos e incrédulos.

Emerick la observó con ternura y mostró una sonrisa comprensiva. No había esperado que fuera su propia hija quien hiciera la pregunta, pero sin duda se la esperaban.

—Como bien sabréis nuestra raza proviene de manos de los Dioses— habló Lyria con tono maternal, explicando con una dulzura que nadie más podía tener —Es cierto que esto no se ha hablado nunca con vosotros excepto para enseñaros sobre vuestro orígenes, y aún así se ha tocado el tema muy por encima. Los primer Kynig-…

—No es necesaria una clase de historia ahora, Weigand— interrumpió Duncan, ganándose un gruñido por parte de Bjorn y algunos ceños fruncidos de parte de los más jóvenes.

Lyria era una mujer muy querida y respetada por los niños. Ella hacía la función de maestra y guía con los más pequeños y a su misma vez instruía a los adolescentes en lo que serían sus problemas sociales y amorosos. No podía meterte con Lyria Weigand y esperar salirte de rositas. Ella era como una madre para quien no la tenía, como una hermana, cariñosa y maternal que siempre sabía que decir en el mejor momento.

—El caso es— Grannat habló antes de una posible pelea — que los miembros del Círculo siempre han mantenido contacto directo o indirecto con los Dioses.

Rápida. Simple. Concisa. Así era como trabajaba Grannat.

—Pero por qué ahora— esta vez fue el turno de Alani de cuestionar. Su abuela la miró, tal vez algo orgullosa por aquella pregunta.

—Han habido problemas. Es cierto que los Berserks fueron manipulados por Loki, como todos conocéis, y siempre ha habido cierto número de ataques, en menor medida dentro de los parámetros, pero se han incrementado. Los ataques ya no solo provienen de los Berserks, también de Hadas, Vanirs e incluso Gnomos.

No faltaron las miradas acusatorias hacia la familia Anthrax, sobretodo de aquellos más desconfiados hacia estos. La rivalidad entre familias fundadoras debería haber sido un cáncer que se tendría que haber extirpado hace años, pero con el paso de las generaciones los miembros se renovaban, y los sucesores nunca actuaban como sus antecesores.

No importaban que un Schwarzschild y un Anthrax se llevaran bien si sus hijos se odiaban. Nunca se podía controlar todo, y el Círculo lo sabía mejor que nadie.

—¿Por qué están atacando estas razas? Nunca habían dado problemas, ¿por qué ahora? — la pregunta de Lysandro levantó un murmullo general.

Era cierto. Desde que los jóvenes comenzaron su formación solo habían tenido que enfrentarse a Berserks en su mayoría, tal vez algún Redcap* travieso que se empeñaba en ser un dolor en el culo. De vez en cuando un Draugr* que era molestado por las gamberradas de los adolescentes humanos en los cementerios. Alguna Huldra* a quien le hacían daño y esta clamaba venganza –una muy merecida, por cierto-. Pero ya estaba. El nombre de razas de las que debían ocuparse se reducía a esas.

—Loki ha encontrado un método. No sabes cómo, tampoco cual es.

—Creemos que es una especie de virus— habló con valentía Rhaenys. No se supone que debía decir eso.

Grannat la observó con una ceja alzada y antes de que pudiera decir algo Dimitry salió en su defensa:

—Si vamos a informarles más nos vale hacerlo bien. La falta de información podría ser un problema más adelante.

Grannat asintió con la cabeza, satisfecha con la explicación. Ellos tenían razón. No podían lanzar a los muchachos en una lucha a ciegas.

—Es posible que el virus que creó Loki para trastornar a los Berserks haya mutado. No lo sabemos seguro, quizás haya creado otro, pero de lo que si estamos convencidos es que Loki tiene algo que ver en todo esto.

Freyja se ha puesto en contacto con nosotros. Como creaciones suyas nos ha exigido ayuda. Por su parte, los Dioses en el Asgard también lo están investigando. Algunas Valkyrias* se han visto afectadas, al igual que algunos Einherjars*.

Como ya he dicho antes, creemos que es un virus, no sabemos si se transmite mediante el aire o debe ser de contacto directo. Por lo que hemos investigado, y nos ha dicho Freyja, la primera fase de la cepa deja al cuerpo muerto, a esto le siguen escalofríos y sudores fríos. La mente deja de funcionar, y entra en un trance, se vuelve automática. Creemos que ahí es cuando Loki consigue el control sobre el individuo y lo maneja a voluntad.

—¿Y planeáis que nosotros luchemos contra ellos? ¿Qué pasa si nos infectamos? — el grito de Castiel sonó indignado. Furioso. Querían enviarlos a una muerte segura.

—Tranquilo, Castiel, no debéis preocuparos por eso— Catherine Anthrax contestó antes de que el bocasuelta de Erik lo hiciera —Fuimos creados por los Dioses con su misma sangre. Si el virus de los Berserks no nos afectó este tampoco lo hará.

—¿Cómo estáis tan seguros si no sabéis como se contagia? — la pregunta picó en la cabeza de todos como un aguijón. La vocecita de Violeta jamás había podido sembrar tanto caos en las mentes de otros.

Por un momento todos permanecieron en silencio. Los adultos se miraron unos a otros, hasta que Grannat habló:

—Freyja nos ha dado su palabra— _Mentira._

Ella les había dicho que eran inmunes.

Se lo dijo cuando fueron designados como miembros del Círculo, pero les había dicho que eran inmunes al virus Berserk. Ella simplemente había asumido, sin tener ningún tipo de prueba, que serían inmunes al nuevo virus.

Y eso no era agradable para una líder que debía dejar que la nueva generación peleara.

Que su propia sangre fuera a la batalla sin tener un as bajo la manga. Sin la seguridad plena de que no podrían verse afectados por ese loco virus que trastornaba a todas las razas.

Se supone que debían creer en ella porque era una Diosa, y porque era su creadora, pero nadie podía evitar la preocupación que sentía.

Y todos los adultos en aquella sala compartían el mismo sentimiento.

—¿Y se supone que tenemos que confiar en la palabra de esa? ¿Por qué? — realmente Nathaniel debería haber dejado morir a su hermana.

Erik cerró los ojos casi con dolor al escuchar a su hija. No eran las palabras las que estaban equivocadas, sino el tono con el que lo dijo. Exigiendo y sin respeto, como si tuvieran que darle explicaciones a ella por gracia divina.

Tenía razón. ¿Por qué deberían confiar en la palabra de una Diosa que no tenía una base en la que probar que eran inmunes?

La respuesta le llegó rápido a Grannat. Porque ella no los enviaría a la muerte después de haber hecho tanto para crear a su raza. Eran necesarios. Indispensables. Y la Diosa vanidosa no los pondría en peligro tan a la ligera. Eran como sus hijos, y se sentía orgullosa de todos ellos.

¿Por qué deshacerse fácilmente de algo que le había llevado tanto tiempo? ¿De algo que le servía tan bien? Sin ellos la raza humana estaría perdida, y los Dioses tendrían problemas tratando de controlar el Midgard.

—Porque si quisiera podría matarte en un parpadeo— parecía una amenaza. Salida de los labios de Grannat y con la vista fija en aquella rubia sus palabras realmente parecían una amenaza, y no por cuestionar a una Diosa, sino por cuestionar su propia autoridad. —No confiéis en ella, confiad en mí.

Y lo hacían.

Ciegamente.

Emerick se aclaró la garganta, dispuesto a seguir con lo que les había llevado allí.

—Seréis enviado en pequeños grupos de cuatro por las diferentes zonas que se han visto más afectadas. Esperamos por vuestra parte colaboración y una actitud… Madura.

Rhaenys alzó la lista con el boli y comenzó a nombrar los grupos:

—Nathaniel y Armin con Skylar y Makeena.

Los muchachos chocaron las manos, el rubio un poco a desgana.

Skylar sonrió a Makeena, esta solo frunció el ceño. Hacer equipo con Nathaniel iba a ser un grano en el culo. Lo odiaba, lo detestaba. Menos mal que Skylar, su pareja de caza, estaría allí para calmarla.

—Jade y Kentin con Anyeline e Iris

El castaño tragó duro. Siempre que se encontraba con la Weigand morena esta encontraba la manera de provocarlo y seducirlo. Iba a ser un trabajo duro.

Por su parte Jade suspiró aliviado de que no le hubiese tocado con Desmera.

—Desmera y Kim con Rosalya y Rhaenys.

Las chicas se sonrieron con complicidad. Las cuatro hacían un equipo de muerte. Demasiado pronto habían hablado.

—Yo os acompañaré— dijo Dimitry dirigiéndose a ellas. Rhaenys quiso derretirse.

—Lysandro y Castiel con Alani y Scarlett.

Castiel se puso blanco. Todos pudieron verlo. Aquel prepotente e iracundo pelirrojo parecía haber firmado su sentencia de muerte. Las risas trataron de ser disimuladas, pero fue casi imposible, todos conocían la problemática combinación que eran Castiel y Scarlett.

Por su parte Lysandro y Alani se sonrieron cómplices.

Se pudo escuchar el grito de Ámber en el fondo.

—Los que no habéis sido nombrados ayudaréis desde la sede. Violeta controlará las idas y venidas, así como de mandar materiales y los puntos de localización de las criaturas infectadas y los ataques. Ámber se ocupará de-

El estruendo en la puerta detuvo cualquier tipo de charla o movimiento. La placa pesada que era la entrada dejó paso a una figura. Una ensangrentada y cansada Scarlett caminaba con dificultad hacia ellos, sujetándose el hombro derecho que goteaba. El hilo carmesí se formaba tras ella como un río.

Alani corrió de inmediato al lado de su hermana, al igual que Grannat. Algo no iba bien.

En brazos de su abuela Scarlett flaqueó, sus piernas le fallaron y tuvo que ayudarse de ella para mantener el equilibrio. Su aspecto demostraba que había estado en una buena pelea. Su mejilla y mandíbula tenían un aspecto oscuro, su nariz chorreaba y tenía el labio reventado. La capa no estaba en mejores condiciones, no se sabían donde empezaba la tela roja y donde la sangre. Olía a muerte.

—Berserks, en la puerta— su voz salió ronca, sin fuerza. No había usado ningún psychí, había luchado con su fuerza natural, y se habría sobre exigido —Los acompañan Elfos.

Y con aquellas palabras se derrumbó. Había corrido todo lo rápido que había podido después de avistarlos en la frontera y haberse deshecho de algunos, pero eran demasiados.

Grannat se puso en movimiento enseguida, seguida de Emerick.

—¡Alani, llévala a que la curen! ¡Duncan! ¡Bjorn! ¡A la puerta! ¡Todos, rápido! ¡Avisad a los guerreros!— lanzaba órdenes con maestría y liderazgo.

Las alarmas de la torre de vigilancia sonaron. El vigía acababa de avistarlos.

Su nieta había sido más rápida.

* * *

 **Glosario**

 ***Redcap:** Duendes malos, similares a los Goblins. Son el lado negro de la familia de las hadas, suelen vestir de rojo. Viven peleándose entre ellos y con otros

 ***Draugr:** Criatura clasificada como un no muerto en la mitología nórdica. Los draugar poseen una fuerza sobrehumana, pueden variar de tamaño a voluntad (generalmente se hinchan como globos deformes e incluso llegan a estallar) y llevan consigo el hedor inconfundible de la decadencia.

 ***Huldra:** Criatura de aspecto humanoide que habitaba en los campos. Su aspecto se podría describir como el de una mujer de extraordinaria belleza con una cola de vaca y una espalda con el aspecto de un tronco putrefacto. Cuando una Huldra se topaba con un hombre lo seducía y frecuentemente tenía relaciones sexuales con el. Si la Huldra se sentía satisfecha, podía dar al hombre una recompensa.

Si una Huldra contraía matrimonio con un humano, perdía su cola y vivía de forma tranquila, mientras no fuera objeto de malos tratos, pues su venganza podía ser terrible.

 ***Valkyria:** Deidades femeninas menores que servían a Odín bajo el mando de Freyja. Su propósito era elegir a los más heroicos de aquellos caídos en batalla y llevarlos al Valhalla donde se convertían en Einherjar.

 ***Einherjar:** Espíritus de guerreros que habían muerto en la batalla y fueron elegidos por las Valkyrias para llevarlos al Valhalla para así unirse al ejército de los Dioses y luchar junto a ellos contra las fuerzas del caos.

* * *

¡Bien! Y hasta aquí.

A las que participan en el fic les debo pedir que me manden **cómo se llevará su oc con los otros miembros del grupo que les ha sido asignado.**

 **Si necesitan ayuda, o tiene alguna duda sobre un personaje estaré encantada de responder sus preguntas. Siéntanse libres de preguntar todo lo que quieran.**

Tuve muchas dudas a la hora de armas los grupos. Pero creo que han quedado medio decentes. No podía simplemente meter dos Oc's con personalidades controversiales y hacerla pareja de caza porque sería caótico y desproporcionado, por eso algunas están con personajes de CDM.

Y ahora aquí mi duda: Borré Musas porque no estaba conforme y la mayoría de personas que participaban creo que dejaron de estar en FF. Báh. Fuera dramas. Directa al asunto. ¿Qué opinarían de un fic con temática BDSM?

Es un tema que me atrae, y como metida en ello me gustaría exponer mi punto de vista. Además de que quiero que Castiel me de duro (?) Oc, no. Fuera bromas. No sé si hacerlo o centrarme en Rot e Hybrids.

¿Qué decís vosotras? ¿Acumulo fics o me centro en los empezados?

Eso era todo. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Dején su review. Denme un buen laik y suscríbanse (?)

Gute Nacht


End file.
